The Beginning
by Nerazzuri
Summary: Walaupun janur kuning sudah melengkung, sah-sah saja hukumnya untuk menikung. For HIME (Hinata In Our Memories).


**Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto. No material profit gained from this fanfiction.**

 **Warning : typos, OOC, semi informal style**

.

.

The silence between us is merely reflected as if nothing is there

I'll take this chance and make it mine. I just can't hide it, so I'm letting it all hang out

.

.

Bagi seorang Sabaku no Gaara, menikmati secangkir teh hangat adalah sesuatu yang mewah. Di antara himpitan jadwal dan tumpukan pekerjaan, nyatanya ia masih punya waktu ekstra untuk melepas lelah. Belum lagi kalau menyebut teman minum tehnya kali ini bukanlah bapak-bapak atau emak-emak yang gemar berkeluh kesah. Demi apa, temannya kali ini adalah istri Hokage yang kecantikan fisik dan hatinya—katanya—patut disembah-sembah.

Kalau boleh jujur, rumah Naruto bukalah tujuan utama Gaara. Lagi pula _ngapain_ juga dia datang jauh-jauh datang dari Suna cuma buat minum teh semata. Maaf saja, anggaran pendapatan dan belanja desanya masih cukup untuk membeli teh seperti yang disajikan Hinata. _Well_ , Gaara datang karena memang sedang ingin saja. Seusai undangan pertemuan dengan Klan Hyuuga, mengunjungi kawan lama rasanya takkan memperpanjang daftar dosa.

Bicara soal pertemuan dengan Hyuuga, yang menyajikan teh dalam _chado_ tadi bukanlah _kunoichi_ yang satu angkatan dengannya. Bukan gadis muda berambut gelap yang memesona dengan kimono pilihannya. Dan ngomong-ngomong ini sudah tahun ketiga. Boro-boro menggantinya dengan gadis muda, yang ada hanyalah nenek-nenek paruh baya yang wajar saja kalau sudah memahami _chado_ dengan sempurna. Walaupun begitu, Gaara merasa tak perlu bertanya ke mana perginya gadis terbaik Klan Hyuuga.

Seperti dugaan Gaara, yang datang membukakan pintu adalah wanita yang rumornya di- _wasted_ habis-habisan oleh Naruto. Ia mengenakan pakaian biasa, bukan kimono terbaik seperti yang biasa dilihat Gaara dalam chado. Yang tak berubah adalah seulas senyum di wajahnya, tak menggubris ekspresi lelaki di hadapannya yang cuma selevel di atas fase melongo. Demi setiap butiran debu di Sunagakure, senyum istri Hokage ini benar-benar membuat Gaara merasakan betapa perihnya menjadi seorang jomblo.

Punya istri itu enak ya ... ada yang siap menyambutnya di rumah. Sudah begitu, disambutnya pakai senyuman manis yang merekah. Duh, Gusti ... kenapa tiba-tiba Gaara kepingin menikah?

"Ada Naruto?" Oke, frasa konyol itu menjadi dua patah kata yang berhasil keluar. Sebagai pemimpin desa, ia sendiri pun tahu. Kecuali hari libur dan cuti, _kage_ macam apa yang jam segini sudah nangkring di rumah. Gila apa, makan gaji buta itu namanya.

"Kurasa masih ada di kantor _hokage_. Apa Kazekage-sama mau menunggu?"

 _Gaara, Sayang, bukan Kazekage-sama_. Rasanya Gaara ingin mengoreksi cara Hinata memanggilnya. Tapi tentu saja itu hanya keinginan semata. Tidak etis rasanya menyuruh seorang wanita bersuami memanggilnya dengan begitu mesra. Dan lagi, sejak kapan ia punya _fetish_ terhadap Mahmud Abas—Mamah Muda Anak Baru Satu—macam Hinata?

"Kazekage-sama, Anda ingin minum apa?" Hinata kembali bertanya tepat setelah Gaara mengganggukkan kepala sebagai jawaban atas pertanyaan pertamanya.

"Sekaleng bir dingin. Carlsberg kalau ada. Ah, aku juga tak keberatan dengan Heineken, Nyonya Hokage."

Istri sahabatnya itu menatapnya horor, seolah-olah permintaan Gaara terdengar lebih mengerikan ketimbang demo para Anbu yang minta naik gaji. Entah karena jenis minuman yang ia minta atau karena frasa Nyonya Hokage yang dicetuskan dengan aksentuasi. Yang jelas, ragam perubahan ekspresi Hinata membawa hiburan tersendiri. Dari senyum seindah milik para bidadari sekarang tiba-tiba pucat pasi seolah-olah Gaara akan menggigit dan memberinya infeksi.

" _Nggak_ ada, ya?" Gaara balik bertanya.

"Mohon maaf, tak ada alkohol di rumah kami, Kazegake-sama," Hinata terlihat tengah merangkai kata di pikirannya. Mungkin mencoba memberi argumen yang bisa diterima. "Terkadang Boruto suka membuka lemari pendingin. Ia sering penasaran dengan kaleng-kaleng bir milik Naruto-kun. Jadi kami ... aku ... meminta Naruto untuk tak menyimpannya lagi."

"Boruto?" Gaara mengernyitkan kening.

"Anak kami."

"Oh."

Gaara tak ingat namanya, tapi ia ingat Naruto sudah punya seorang anak. Terakhir kali ia melihatnya adalah ketika bocah itu baru belajar merangkak. Dan kalau mengingat-ingat bagaimana ciri fisiknya, tak ada yang aneh jika kelakuan Naruto juga ikut dijiplak. Coba waktu itu Hinata menikah dengannya, mungkin anak mereka sekarang ini akan memiliki rambut merah menyala ala _setopan_ di simpang lima dengan mata perak. Dan tentu saja anak itu tak punya pikiran somplak seperti sang bapak.

"Bagaimana kalau teh saja?" tawar Hinata.

"Ya."

Apa saja boleh sih, yang penting disajikan oleh Hinata. Teh, sake, atau bahkan air putih pun akan terasa enak bila disajikan olehnya. Caranya meletakkan cangkir saja sudah memperlihatkan betapa wanita ini hidup dalam lingkungan yang penuh tata krama. Dan semilir wangi floral dari tubuhnya membawa ketenangan tersendiri di luar aroma teh yang disajikannya. Wajar saja kalau ada beberapa orang yang menyebutnya jauh lebih cocok menjadi ibu rumah tangga ketimbang kunoichi yang menantang bahaya.

Well, untung saja Hinata bukan tipikal yang akan menghajar orang setelah didiskreditkan. Menjadi ibu rumah tangga memang pilihannya, tapi siapa yang mau hasil kerja kerasnya selama belasan tahun direndahkan demikian. Meski ia tak memberikan sumbangsih besar, tapi toh ia tetap berperan. Bukan salahnya jika perannya ternyata disepelekan. Sudah nasibnya sebagai tokoh sampingan yang sepak terjangnya _nggak_ bakalan di- _expose_ habis-habisan.

"Jam berapa Naruto pulang?" tanya Gaara ketika Hinata meletakkan cangkir teh di hadapannya.

"Mungkin jam sepuluh," jawab Hinata singkat.

Interjeksi _Hah?_ dan _Ngapain?_ kembali bermunculan di kepala Gaara. Baru sedetik kemudian kepalanya baru mengira-ira apa alasannya. Mungkin lembur menandatangani dokumen atau semacamnya. Tetapi tetap saja, jam sepuluh malam untuk seorang pria yang sudah berkeluarga rasanya tak biasa. Atau jangan-jangan Naruto mampir dulu ke kedai minum mengingat Hinata tak mengijinkan ada alkohol di rumah mereka.

"Tiap hari begitu?" tanya Gaara.

Hinata menggelengkan kepala, "Tidak setiap hari, tapi sering." Ada raut kesedihan ketika Hinata menyebut kata sering, "Ada banyak dokumen penting yang harus ia periksa dan ia tanda tangani. Kurasa Naruto-kun sendiri juga lelah, tapi ia tak punya banyak pilihan. Apalagi jika di bandingkan dengan teman-teman kami yang sudah membantunya."

" _Itu dia yang tidak kumengerti. Paling-paling ia hanya menandatanganinya saja. Yang menyiapkan dokumen paling-paling Nara atau Aburame_ ," batin Gaara.

Tunggu dulu. Kalau Hinata tahu biasanya suaminya pulang jam sepuluh, _ngapain_ juga ia menanyakan apakah Gaara ingin menunggu. Apakah ia kesepian, ingin sesekali punya teman bicara untuk sekadar membunuh waktu? Atau membutuhkan dirinya jikalau sewaktu-waktu ada musuh yang menyerbu? _Hell_ , pikiran aneh macam apa itu. Tentunya rumah orang sekelas _hokage_ dijaga dari para _anbu_ yang menyembunyikan diri di berbagai penjuru.

Kasihan sekali. Sedikit banyak Gaara sudah mendengar tentang bagaimana dua orang ini menjadi sepasang sejoli. Hinatalah yang mengejar Naruto dan mungkin itulah kesalahan terbesarnya sebagai seorang classy lady. Yah, memang tak bisa sepenuhnya menyalahkan Hinata sih. Gaara sendiri menempatkan Naruto sebagai sosok yang patut dikagumi. Semangat juangnya tak pernah mati walau terjatuh berkali-kali. Ah, ditambah lagi kumpulan kata-kata bijaknya yang penuh motivasi. Penjahat terbesar dalam sejarah shinobi pun bisa bertobat setelah ia ceramahi.

Untungnya karena Gaara juga laki-laki, sehebat apa pun Naruto takkan membuatnya doki-doki. Jelas berbeda dengan Hinata yang menjadikannya sebagai medan gravitasi. Kekagumannya menjelma menjadi sebuah obsesi, lalu berakhir menjadi sebuah afeksi. Ia memang berhasil mendapatkan Naruto, tapi nasibnya ya seperti sekarang ini. Dinomorsekiankan setelah kepentingan desa dan rapat tentang berbagai misi.

"Aku mengenal seorang _kunoichi_ ," Gaara membuka suara, "tidak bisa dibilang mengenal sebenarnya. Hanya sekadar tahu nama dan mendengar cerita tentangnya saja." Ia meralat ucapannya begitu melihat Hinata memandanginya seperti remaja putri yang siap mendengar curhat temannya tentang seorang gadis impiannya.

" _Nggak_ ada yang istimewa juga sih. Cuma _kunoichi_ dengan kemampuan rata-rata. Karena latar belakang keluarganya saja yang membuat kemampuan biasa-biasa itu akhirnya dianggap menjatuhkan martabat klan." Bagus, Gaara mendapat perhatian penuh Hinata begitu ia menyelesaikan kalimatnya. Sedikit banyak pasti ia sudah mendapatkan gambaran siapa _kunoichi_ yang Gaara maksud. "Tidak banyak yang menyadari bagaimana gadis itu berusaha menjadi lebih baik, walau memang sedikit sih."

"Kasihan sekali gadis itu," Hinata memotong ucapan Gaara sebelum lelaki itu kembali mendongeng, "tapi itu membuktikan kalau ia tak cukup mengusahakan yang terbaik."

"Oh, menurutmu gitu ya?" Gaara menyeringai, "Menurutku _nggak_ juga. Kupikir sekeras apa pun ia berusaha, percuma saja kalau memang sudah stagnan pada batasnya. Apalagi kalau sekelilingnya terus-terusan bilang gadis itu _nggak_ cocok jadi _kunoichi._ "

"Ta-tapi kurasa aku memang bahagia menjadi seperti ini," ujar Hinata.

"Oh."

Lagi-lagi orang nomor satu Suna itu cuma menyeringai sinis sebelum akhirnya menyeruput tehnya. Tidak usah dibilang pun Hinata tahu, Gaara menangkap adanya pretensi dari ucapannya. Mungkin menurutnya lucu, bisa melihat seorang istri _hokage_ mati-matian berusaha untuk berdusta. Atau mungkin sebentar lagi ia akan mengusulkan pada Naruto untuk memasukkan istrinya ke kelas drama.

"Sungguh kok."

Gaara mengernyitkan kening, "Terus?"

"A-anou ... e-etou ... kupikir ... kupikir..."

" _Nggak_ usah kebanyakan mikir. Yang capek-capek kaupikirkan juga belum tentu memikirkanmu," Gaara menyergah, mematahkan keinginan wanita itu untuk mencari-cari alasan pendukung.

Hinata berpura-pura mengambil cangkir tehnya, kemudian menggumam pelan, "Terus apa yang mesti aku pikirkan?"

"Aku saja."

Kali ini yang membuat mimik _Hah?_ adalah Hinata. Ini telinganya yang salah dengar, ia yang terburu-buru menyimpulkan, atau memang ada yang salah dengan isi kepala Kazekage Suna? Atau Gaara hanya bercanda untuk mencairkan suasana? Jika memang begitu, Hinata harus mengakui kalau selera humor _kazekage_ memang sedikit ... tak biasa.

"Aku baru tahu kalau Kazekage-sama punya koleksi kalimat mematikan untuk menaklukkan wanita," komentar Hinata.

"Apa itu cukup membuatmu deg-degan?"

Hinata menganggukkan kepala, mulai bisa menguasai dirinya kembali. Ia meyakini Gaara hanya ingin mengetes kemampuan verbalnya sebagai seorang _playboy_. Walaupun ia masih tak habis pikir mengapa Gaara mengetesnya pada seorang wanita yang sudah berstatus sebagai ibu dan istri.

"Apa Naruto sering menggombalimu dengan kata-kata seperti tadi?" Gaara kembali bertanya.

Hinata menggeleng, "Tidak. Naruto-kun bukan tipikal pria yang seperti itu."

"Berarti tadi kau berbohong," tuduh Gaara. Sorot matanya berubah, seolah-olah baru saja kalah lotre yang hadiah utamanya makan malam romantis bersama istri _hokage_. "Yang berhasil menikahimu adalah Naruto. Katamu, dia bukan tipikal pria penggombal. Berarti yang bisa membuatmu deg-degan akut bukanlah tipe pria penggombal."

Kesimpulan asal Gaara membuat tawa Hinata meledak. Memang tak sampai terbahak-bahak, tapi cukup membuat Sang Kazekage memasang mimik wajah galak—terlepas dari lahir tampangnya memang sudah cukup sengak. Seorang kazekage—pimpinan tertinggi Suna—membuat seorang wanita tertawa seakan-akan ia adalah seorang pelawak. Tetapi itu tak bertahan lama, karena ada satu hal yang membuat Gaara tersentak. Tatapan kekinya kini melembut dan diiringi seringai yang menjadi trade mark.

Kalau lagi tertawa, Nyonya Hokage ini manis juga. Entahlah kalau memang sudah manis dari sananya.

Sejak menyambutnya tadi, ekspresi yang Hinata tampilkan tak ubahnya ekspresi standar para furnitur klasik. Serba hati-hati, penuh diplomasi, dengan gestur dan tutur kata terbaik. Umumnya orang lain akan menganggapnya sebagai penyambutan yang baik. Tetapi bagi Gaara, itu masih kalah menarik.

Gaara lebih tertarik pada curhat colongan Hinata tentang suaminya yang sering pulang terlambat. Atau pada tawa lepas wanita itu ketika Gaara mencoba menebak seleranya dengan cermat. Mungkin seharusnya itulah hak minimal yang didapat. Bukan malah terpinggirkan sebagai karakter tak penting karena dianggap tidak hebat.

Jika saja Gaara adalah pusat orbit Hinata, wanita itu takkan berakhir sebagai medali dari seorang _kage_ semata. Bukan sekadar wanita yang sepantasnya didapatkan oleh shinobi hebat penyelamat desa. Hinata pantas kok dikejar-kejar, dibawakan setangkai mawar merah dan segenggam cinta. Setidaknya begitulah kata para pujangga.

Yang jelas, Hinata pantas menjadi lebih dari sekadar ibu-ibu yang galau menunggu kepulangan suaminya. Ia sudah berhenti menjadi kunoichi dan memilih untuk fokus pada keluarga. Hadiah terbaik dari pengorbanannya harusnya adalah keharmonisan dan kehangatan rumah tangga seperti yang ada dalam dorama. Tetapi nyatanya bahkan hal seperti itu tak bisa didapatkannya.

"Kalau istriku kayak kamu, tiap hari aku bakalan pulang jam lima," gumam Gaara.

"Eh?" Hinata mengerjapkan matanya, "Apa Kazekage-sama mengatakan sesuatu?"

"Ah, _nggak_."

Hyuuga—coret—Uzumaki Hinata. Siapa yang peduli kalau ia adalah istri _hokage_ —bahkan jika _hokage_ itu adalah sahabatnya. Bagi Gaara, ia adalah wanita menarik yang menemaninya menikmati senja. Ia bahkan tak peduli jika hari ini menjelma menjadi titik balik dari sebuah kesalahan terbesar dalam hidupnya.

Naruto tak pernah menyadari betapa ia sangat beruntung. Boro-boro merasa bersyukur, ia justru membiarkan segala keistimewaan Hinata terkungkung. Dan mungkin ini saatnya Gaara memakai prinsip dasar para perebut bini orang, walaupun janur kuning sudah melengkung, sah-sah saja hukumnya untuk menikung.

.

 **FIN**

.

Well, saya baru belajar menulis lagi setelah sekian lama larut dalam hiruk pikuk RL. Anggap aja benda ini adalah representasi ketidakpuasan saya terhadap ending Naruto. Mudah-mudahan masih layak untuk dibaca. Grazie di tutto.


End file.
